For All Eternity
by 34Aigen
Summary: Vignettes and memories over the youth of a marriage. May evolve further as it grows. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*I own nothing pertaining to The Sound of Music.*

Chapter One

It had been quite the week at the von Trapp Villa. Maria and Georg had been married the day before and the days leading up to that were just as busy. The morning after, sunlight just beginning to peek through the windows, all was still. Everyone was enjoying the last quiet hours of a peaceful sleep.

Georg von Trapp, however, being the early riser that he was, found his own contentment in the sleeping figure beside him. As far as the past five years were concerned, these had been the happiest months he could have ever expected to have again. These few moments were the most content he had ever expected to feel again.

He reveled in the feeling of waking up with his very own wife sleeping in his arms, which was something that he had longed for so much over the past months that he couldn't remember when he didn't want this, want her touch. They had been addicted from those very first embraces…

_"…The children." _

_Maria and Georg chuckled, as he lifted his head to kiss Maria's forehead. She subsequently leaned forward into his chest, sighing contently. Maria's arms wrapped around his back and pressed him to her. Georg cradled the back of her head gently, stroking her soft blonde locks. _

_"Oh, Georg," she sighed. _

_"Maria," he breathed as he reached down to cup her chin and will her to look at him. "Are you sure?"_

_"About you?" He nodded. "Of course, Georg, I love you too." She found it hard to suppress a sob, but Georg felt her back begin to shake and led her to sit on the bench. _

_"Come, my love. What is it?" _

_"I just can't believe this. Beyond my dreams, I could never imagine we would be here, like this." She calmed down a bit and took his big hands in her smaller ones. "Are you sure about me?"_

_"With all my heart." Georg reached up to stroke her cheek. "Before you, I never counted on being this happy with someone ever again. But here you are, this breath of life that healed my heart, only to steal it away again," he said with a chuckle and a tap on her nose. "I can't imagine my life without you now. Or my children's lives. We are a family again, because of you. I love you. And will always love you for as long as I live." _

_Overcome with emotions, Maria could only lean forward to rest her head against his shoulder. Georg sighed and brought his hand up to rub her shoulders. After a few long moments, he kissed the crown of her head and willed her to look up at him. "It seems to be getting a bit chilly, we should get inside." Offering no refusal, Maria stood up with her arm naturally wrapping around his waist, and his arm around her shoulders. _

_They began strolling along the lake leisurely, eventually reaching the gates to the water. At this spot, Maria stopped, chuckling. _

_"Is there something amusing, Fräulein?" _

_"Not really, Captain," Maria replied. "Only the complete irony that only a short time ago, in this very spot, the last thing I would have ever imagined was to be back here with you, in complete, mutual love."_

_"Well then, I must agree with you there. Times change so quickly, don't they?" Georg fell silent for a moment, contemplating something. Finally, he looked into Maria's eyes, sighing contently. "And there is a time for realization, as well as redemption." Here, he pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee, causing Maria to gasp. _

_"You've given me that chance for redemption, Maria. Something I never thought possible. In life, my children, and in love. I love you so much, Maria, and nothing will ever change that. I promise I will never be that monster you saw in this place all those weeks ago. I want to show that to you with this moment, in the same place, right now. Please, my love, if you will allow me to love you for all the days to come, will you be my beautiful, beloved wife?"_

_Choking back a sob, Maria replied with a heartfelt "yes," falling down onto Georg's knee and crying into his shoulder. After a few moments had passed, she lifted her head and kissed his cheek. Georg felt his cheeks redden a bit at the chaste, yet heartfelt gesture. Georg replied with a gentle kiss to her lips, full of the promise he had just made her. _

_He took the ring out of the box and as he lifted her hand said, "This belonged to my grandmother. It wasn't her engagement ring, but one my grandfather gave her after 45 years of marriage. I couldn't think of anyone else more worthy of wearing it." He slipped the ring onto her slender finger, which it fit perfectly._

_"Oh, Georg. It is… Just… So beautiful. I love you."_

_"And I you, Maria." _

"Good morning, my Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

***These next few chapters are graphic. I switched it from M to T because not all of the chapters will be like this. If you're not into this sort of thing, it's not crucial to the plot (you can assume what happens, or at least the gist of it) so just skip it. I'll warn you as I go along if any more M-related content comes up!* **

Chapter 2

_"Good morning, my Captain."_

Upon hearing this sweet, musical whisper, Georg looked down from his reverie.

"Good morning, my love." He placed a kiss on the lips of his bride. "And how is the grand Baroness von Trapp this morning?"

"Oh just fine, I suppose, but I'll need to find her to ask her. Just to be sure." She started to lift her upper body off the mattress in preparation, but Georg had her waist before she knew it. Georg tickled her sides until she giggled and squirmed her way right back underneath him.

"I think I found her," he breathed into her ear, causing her to shutter. Maria could only respond by kissing Georg's neck. He then wrapped his forearm around the small of her back, allowing him to press into her, and her to arch into him.

The embrace immediately brought Maria back to the night before, their wedding night, when passion she never knew she possessed unfolded to wrap her in love and bliss beyond neither husband or wife's wildest dreams.

_Pop! _

_Maria hopped backwards and gasped as Georg popped open the bottle of champagne he had chilled in their room. He only thought it best to spend their first night as husband and wife in their own bedroom, in their own home, and then to travel on towards their honeymoon destination in the morning. _

_Pouring some of the bubbling drink into two flutes and handing one over to his bride, Georg hugged Maria around the waist. Clinking the two glasses together he said, "To us. I can only count the blessings that you have given me every day and that I can attempt to make myself worthy of them. To our love and marriage being ever-lasting. Through our lives, our children, and all eternity."_

_The bride and groom kissed to that with a new urgency upon the natural realization that they were alone and wed. It didn't last for more than a few long moments and they pulled apart to briefly attend to the drinks in their hands. _

_"You know, Georg, I never had imagined to be here with a man, married, let alone with one as good as you. You may not realize it, but you have given me so much - a home, a family, a new ability to love, and you returned that love. I thank you for all of that and promise to love you every day for it." _

_Maria reached up and lingered her lips onto Georg's. He caught them and dragged his tongue against her lips, begging entrance into the new territory. She parted her lips and their tongues began to dance to the music of their love and heavy breathing, exploring new expanses in each other's mouths. Finally needing air, Georg pulled back a bit and trailed kisses along her jaw line, stopping at her ear to whisper "I love you" into one, then trailing the other way to her left to nibble at the lobe. _

_Suddenly fighting with her knees to keep her stability, Maria clutched Georg's jacket with one hand, moaning loudly. Knowing that at this point he had to take responsibility and allow Maria to get more comfortable, Georg took the initiative and placed their flutes on a nearby table and took Maria's hand. _

_"I know this is all so very new to you, so we are going to take things at whatever pace you so choose." He lifted her hand to kiss it. "How about you go into the bathroom to change? I'll stay out here so you can come out whenever you're ready, my love."_

_"Alright, darling, but may you please undo back of my dress?" Maria asked this question with a noticeable trace of nervousness, knowing that this was going to be the most intimate action they had embarked upon so far, but it had to be done._

_"Of course," Georg said, just as nervous, because he hoped Maria was not nervous from being put off by his suggestion to change or going back on being comfortable alone with him. Maria turned around and he reached forward to the top button, down to the second, then third. After a few more he realized there was a zipper beneath the first set of buttons. Before he knew it, his hands were down to the small of her back, at the end of the zipper, so he reached back up and began to pull the zipper down. He was careful not to let his finger slide down her spine, as not to scare her by such an intimate touch. _

_"Thank you, Georg." She turned her head to reveal a slight blush and smile, to which he was so relieved, all he could muster in response was a small "Mmm" and nod, although she couldn't see or possibly hear him since she was walking away. _

_Once in the bathroom, Maria sat on the edge of the tub, relieved that she could have a moment to gather her thoughts. From the very beginning, she knew that she loved Georg with all she had. With this, came immense trust. She knew he would take care of her. But after that first time, what if she wasn't enough?_

_Georg was a man of the world, twenty-five years her senior, with seven children. She was all but twenty-two, plucked from the mountains, and up to this point had planned on being a nun for the rest of her life. The stark contrasts between the couple was no exception when it came to this. He had been with others and had a standard to hold Maria up to. She was terrified that after one time, she would never live up to his expectations. _

_Maria also didn't know what to expect of herself. She knew of the pain, but what led up to it? What about after - should she just lay there, would it hurt for the whole time? _

_She figured that there was only one way to find out, and reached for the trousseau that had been laid out for her in the bathroom. It was white lace, heavy enough to not be completely see-through. There were no sleeves, but the straps were relatively large, and a small ribbon reaching around the bodice. It modestly, yet gracefully, flowed to her ankles, something that complemented Maria perfectly. _

_Although she quickly made a mental note of the spacious bathroom equipped with the large bathtub, shower, and vanity, she didn't dare look into the reflection she knew was there. Maria knew that it would scare her out of her wits, afraid that what she saw would never be enough for Georg. She was already so afraid of the fact that she didn't need a physical reminder that it may possibly be true. _

_Finally emerging from the bathroom, Maria spotted Georg in silk burgundy pajamas over by the fireplace of their room, tending to the flames. She favored lingering over on the side of the room where she stood to admire him instead of making her presence known. She thought of his seemingly skillful way of doing any task he began. Somehow it made her feel more connected to him. Warmer, safer… To finally be alone and content with someone as wonderful as Georg. _

_'Yes,' she thought. 'Nothing will ever compare to us. And he will make our lives together as blissful as he can.' _

_As she thought this, Georg stood and turned to see his bride, catching his breath in the back of his throat. Simultaneously, Maria began to inch towards him and Georg reached his hand out to her. Once she reached him, she immediately melted into him, becoming one moving pattern. _

_Their mouths at play, they could let their hands roam over the other, sending new shocks and waves. Georg held Maria's head against his own, bringing their kiss to a deeper level, while his other hand began to trace the length of her spine. Upon reaching the small of her back, Maria whimpered into Georg's mouth, causing him to hold her even tighter. _

_Suddenly, Maria felt something completely new against her stomach, but after stiffening in reaction and realizing what it was, she felt horrible for shying away. _

_"I'm sorry," she barely whispered._

_"No, no, my love," Georg brought his hands up to her shoulders and kissed her nose. "It's quite alright. Come." He took her hands in his, and led her to a comfortable, yet spacious armchair nestled next to the fire. Georg sat, then led Maria to sit across his lap._

_Maria immediately nestled into the spaced between Georg's neck and shoulder. Kissing her hair, he held her close and drew meaningless circles on her back, and arm. The serenity of this scene sent a new wave of love for her husband through Maria. She lifted her chin and began trailing kisses along Georg's jaw, and reached up to grab his chin._

_When she got up to his ear, Georg tried to suppress a groan so he wouldn't scare her, but began to grab at the fabric of her nightgown. Maria took note of this and thrived in the feeling of her emitting this reaction from her husband. _

_Finally, Georg shifted his head slightly and nibbled on her ear lobe once more, suckling down the new, sweet, and smooth territory of her neck. Maria began to moan and grab at the collar of his night shirt. With each new attack of Georg's tongue or fingers, Maria was sure another morsel of her mind was melting. _

_After tugging a few times in response, Maria unconsciously began to fumble with the buttons on Georg's shirt. Realizing what she was doing, Georg lifted up his head to give her better access. As he did so, Maria's hands paused their task and she looked up to find his approval. Georg only pierced into her eyes accompanied by that mind-numbing half-smile of his, and whispered, "As you wish." _

_Biting her lip, Maria smirked, blushed and picked up her task. Winding her way down the shirt, loosening it from under her leg, Georg's dark chest hair began to peek through and when all of the buttons were opened and the shirt spread apart, she could see that it was sprinkled across a well molded breast plate. 'More like an athlete than a retired Navy Captain,' she thought. _

_After drinking in the fresh view of the sight, Maria inhaled and began to rake her fingers over Georg's chest, causing him to moan. He shrugged off the now useless piece of clothing and Maria wrapped her arms around Georg's hips, bending her neck to kiss his collarbone. His moan then became a hungry growl and he scooped down, burying his mouth into the hollow of her neck._

_Georg sucked and licked Maria's collarbone, reaching up to hook his fingers under the straps of her nightgown. He looked up into her eyes, which had lids heavy with lust, asking for permission. "As you wish," she replied huskily. Georg gently slid his fingers over her shoulders and moved the straps away. All that was holding up the top of the gown was Maria's ample bosom. Hesitating for a second, Georg wasn't left with another second to think before Maria shrugged the straps down herself, exposing her bare torso. _

_Gently tracing her torso, up and over her shoulders, Georg looked up to find Maria searching his face for a grimace of disappointment. All she got was that smile and a sweet "Belle" from her husband. Maria cocked her head to the side. _

_"Belle, beaux, parfait," Georg mused. "All beautiful, all you, my love." Maria had all she could do to not break down at such sentiment. "You'll need to get comfortable with that truth. And with the language. The French prefer you to have a grasp on their language if you're immersed in their culture for more than a month." _

_"Oh Georg!" Maria snaked her arms around her husband's neck and held him close. "You're too good to me." After the wedding and finally being alone and distracted, she had forgotten to pry their honeymoon destination out of Georg. _

_"No," he replied. "You're too good to me. Nothing will ever match what you mean to me. You are invaluable. My beloved," he whispered into her ear as she peppered kisses onto his neck. Georg knew he could now move along a little more. _

_He took Maria's hands and led her to stand up once more, causing her nightgown to flow like water down her legs, pooling to their feet. Georg reached down and traced around Maria's left breast and could feel her pulse through the warm skin beneath his hand. All at once he cupped her breast and captured her mouth. _

_Maria brought her hand up to Georg's hair and began to rake through it, slowly pulling at the strands. She unconsciously pushed his head downwards a bit and he bent down to begin encircling her pink nipple into the cavern of his mouth. The moans that escaped her mouth to reach his ears were more musical than any note she would ever hit or any word she would ever say. _

_What was more, Georg felt more masculine that when he received high decoration or stood aboard a ship after battle. He knew those sounds and these actions would only ever be for him, which struck him to his core. _

_He reached down and scooped Maria, clad only in her silk panties, into his arms and carried her over to the large, king sized bed, laying his bride gently on top._

_*TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**_*_Things really get racy now, so if you don't care for things of that nature, feel free to skip it!**

Chapter 3

_Maria looked up at her husband from the cloud of pillows she had been placed upon. Georg sat next to her and began to lean forward to kiss her, but he felt a slight tug on the band of his pants. Understanding her wish, he slightly lifted himself up and took off his pants._

_At first, he left his boxers on and allowed himself to look at Maria. She only nodded slightly and off they went in a heap on the floor. After giving Maria a second to get adjusted, he slid onto the bed next to her with his weight on one elbow and the other arm draped over her abdomen. _

_"Are you alright?" he asked gently._

_"With you, always," she replied, and took his hand in hers to bring it up to her lips, kissing each finger tenderly. When she was finished, he brought it up to brush some hair behind her ear and kissed her lips more ardently than ever before._

_As their kissed deepened, Georg brought the arm he was resting on behind her neck and allowed himself to hover over her. He broke the kiss in favor of reaching back down to her neck, collarbone, and finally breasts. He fondled and suckled each, twisting her nipples in between his teeth until they were erect and aching for his touch once he decided to continue his travels. _

_Maria was writhing with pleasure, raking her fingers through Georg's hair. She reached her arms along with him wherever he went. He was now licking and kissing her flat stomach, lower and lower, finally leaving a trail of kisses along the band of her panties. _

_Looking up at her and grabbing the edge of them on either hip, Maria bit her lip in anticipation and a bit of nervousness and lifted her hips to will him to pull them off of her legs. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was now simply in her own element with her husband, and felt more blissful than she thought imaginable. _

_Georg crawled up to look into her eyes, which reflected everything - bliss, beauty, vulnerability. He would have been relieved to know that that was what she saw in that moment as well. Maria grabbed his chin and brought it down for his lips to meet hers. While their breathing and tongues concentrated on their own choreography, Georg reached down, through the curls as he reached lower towards their destination, to trace her opening._

_At the new feeling of her husband touching her, Maria gasped, which melted into a moan as he found her clitoris and began to rub in small, smooth circles. He knew he was winding her up and she broke the kiss to begin to moan his name in a way he knew she would only use on the brink of lovemaking - it was a call and she was ready for him. _

_Maria whimpered as Georg removed his fingers form their new playground but she threw herself into his heavy gaze as he cupped her face, asking "Are you ready, Maria?"_

_She simply closed her eyes to nod and kiss his lips. Georg reached one arm around the small of her back and used the other to position his member and coat him in her juices. Once he was slightly pressed into her, Georg saw Maria's eyes closed and he reached back up to her face. "Just tell me if you need me to stop." _

_Maria wrapped her arms around Georg's back and whispered "I love you" into his ear, kissing the lobe gently. Georg gently pressed himself further into Maria, stopping at her maidenhead. She knew this was it, and pressed her hips into his causing him to move as well and push through._

_He paused again waiting for any signs she wanted to stop. Maria had gasped at the feeling of him entering her entirely but now reveled in the completeness she felt. She hugged him tighter and moved into him to let him know she was alright. At that, Georg set a rhythm, steady, with fervor. _

_Maria moaned and dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades when he thrust right into her core. Georg whispered her name over and over into her ears, into the kisses he peppered over her face. When he shifted his hand to cradle her head and his own head to study her face, he saw Maria in the throes of her passion, her lips mouthing his name and moans, but being so engrossed with feelings, no sound escaped her lungs. _

_Gasping for proper air, she began to choke out his name, in the beginnings of a tsunami of passion he knew was coming. He was reaching for the same peak as her, hoping to meet her right in the middle, but not reaching there before she did. _

_With one hand in his hair, she gave a final tug and yelled out Georg's name while her wet walls grasped Georg, bringing her name out of his lips and allowing him to fill her depths. _

_Breathing heavily, Georg collapsed onto Maria's chest, while she traced around the back of his neck and shoulders and gasped through the moments after that most blissful ordeal for some sense of reality that in that moment both prayed would never come. _

Between flashing back to her first night married to Georg von Trapp and throwing themselves into another bout of lovemaking for the morning, Maria believed she would never accomplish anything again if this is how they began and ended each day.

"Cat got your tongue, Fräulein?" Georg asked, tapping her nose.

Catching his hand, she replied, "I'm only trying to allow my emotions to catch up with us, darling, that's all." She chuckled slightly. "I love you, you know."

"I do, thank heavens. And I love you too." Georg felt her nod and kiss his collarbone, finally holding her tighter and allowing sleep to grace them for a while longer.


	4. Chapter 4

***Some M-Content. Not as much.**

Chapter 4

As the familiar Austrian landscape rushed passed the window and slowly became more French, the Baron and Baroness von Trapp could be found in their private compartment with their heads upon one another's. Inside their heads swarmed thoughts of their last few and frantic days. They were interrupted from their light serene moment with the bell of the food cart coming through the car.

"Darling," Georg brushed Maria's cheek as she hastened up from his shoulder. "Would you like something to eat. I think I'm going to get some coffee."

"Surely some tea would be fine."

Once the cart got there, Georg ordered their drinks and some light snacks, while Maria moved over to the table by the window. He brought back over the food and they began to eat in silence. Both Maria and Georg occasionally looked up into the other's eyes and smiled, but they knew, especially after what they had shared, that it was not necessary for them to constantly talk in order to be comfortable. There was a content silence between them for a few minutes.

A few it was, until a piercing cry pierced the air from the compartment next to them. To Maria's surprised amusement, Georg did not flinch as she did, only looked up to the source of the noise. He chuckled at Maria's surprised expression. "Startled, darling?" He smiled.

"You're not?" She retorted.

"I wasn't expecting it, but the noise doesn't really get to me, as you may expect." Georg shrugged and smiled. He said it so cooly that Maria was a little put off by it. Almost as though it was something that was passed in his life and that was that. _What if Georg never wants another child? What would happen if one came along? _Maria stopped her movements to contemplate these possibilities.

"Darling, is something wrong?" Georg asked, waving a hand before Maria's face.

Maria hesitated before simply saying "Georg." She didn't know where this conversation was going or how it would end. "I know it may be unfair to you, for you have been blessed so many times and are still in the midst of raising the ones you have, but what would happen if more children came along?"

Georg frowned at the way Maria had phrased this question. "What do you mean 'What would happen?'" He asked gently. "We would love that child until the end of our days. Cherish him, raise him, give him all the privilege he deserves. As for my passed experiences, they are only what has happened before you came into my life. Yes, they make me who I am, but they are simply another part of my life. You are the new part." He took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"And I want to experience things with you the way we should, as they come and go. Especially something like a child. Before you, I never thought I would have these feelings and experiences ever again. But you renewed them and made them new to me all over again. Nothing would make me happier than I am right now than to have a baby with you, proof of our love for one another."

"Oh Georg, I love you!" Maria moved over to Georg's seat and hugged him around the neck. "I wasn't sure how you would feel about it all. It is a whole new part of your life you'll need to begin again."

"Maria, you're always going to be the part of my life I want to begin again," he whispered in her ear.

"Well, Captain," Maria retorted. "In the mean time, I think we could enjoy trying." Maria sweetly said this against his neck and began to kiss him, up to his ear lobe. To Georg's surprise, Maria had immediately enjoyed this private, playful banter between them and it turned on a whole new switch within him.

Given their location and the fact that Maria had only just lost her virginity the day before, Georg knew it wouldn't be ideal to take his wife right then. But there would be ways around that.

He began to suckle on her neck and open up the jacket of her suit. Maria tugged on his lapels while whispering his name into the airs of their sudden passion. Georg followed her neck down to her blouse, undid the first few buttons, and began to kiss the tops of her breasts along her bra.

Maria writhed at the pleasure Georg brought to her with whatever he did. But at that moment, on the train, it was something she never imagined, but couldn't do without. She needed Georg more with each new touch. She began to bring her leg up along his, which Georg responded to and began to bring his hand under her skirt, along her thigh, and grabbed her behind.

Maria groaned into Georg's mouth, which only made him want her more. He continued the exploration underneath her skirt to the inside of her thighs, towards his main goal. Maria broke their kiss and gasped out Georg's name when he found what he was looking for. He began to rub her clit around in circles through her panties. She began to whimper and reached her hand up through his hair and turned his head towards her.

She opened her dark, lustful eyes and looked into his. "More, Georg," she demanded. He immediately obeyed.

Pushing the opposing clothing to the side, Georg traced around her wet opening and slipped two fingers inside of her. Moaning, Maria placed her leg closest to him over his own to open her legs for better access. In and out, he pumped his fingers inside of Maria while she kissed his neck all over.

When she stopped pecking and nestled into his shoulder, he knew she would be coming soon. Georg slowed down a bit, making it savory for the depth of her being. In an encasement of intimacy, Maria simply grabbed Georg's free hand. As he felt her walls begin to slowly pulse around his fingers, she just squeezed his hand and grabbed his neck with her other hand, kissing it gently.

Georg knew in that moment, as his sated wife sat holding his hand, that this is what true intimacy was. He removed his hand from her skirt, brought her leg into the other one and held her tightly. He knew that intimacy between Baron and Baroness von Trapp would be simplicity. They would come to find that it was Mozart or Chopin or Shostakovich playing while they made love. It would be exhaustion ironically giving them energy to be together after doing so the entire night/morning prior.

It wasn't necessarily going to be urgent. That would come in their fits of passion. But their intimacy would be much different. There was no rhyme or reason, it just came to be. Just as they did for each other, it would bring them to a new depth of the other each day.

*TBC. I know the last part seems conclusive, but it was only meant to be reflective. :) Keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Let them eat cake."_

The rumored quotation rang through both Maria and Georg's heads as they walked towards the _Château de Versailles_. Georg had jokingly graced the end of their lunch with this when some little pastries and coffee were brought to them. Maria only rolled her eyes and chuckled, as she had become well-acquainted with his small banters over the past two and a half weeks.

Although Maria was positive from the moment she realized it that she loved Georg, with each passing day she had a new reason to give for _why_ she did so much. From day one she was aware of his ease with playfulness, regarding their intimacies at least, and as she grew more comfortable with him, she only found it more endearing. But what lay beyond their wedding day, Maria had had to wait patiently to discover.

Their intimacy was an obvious source for her ever-growing emotions. But you would also have to consider the little things, the ones that are over-looked when staring at a bigger picture. She loved the way he grumbled at the first sight of morning rays, or made a spectacle out of splashing her with water from the shower (on the occasion that they weren't in there together). Georg had a way with words - eloquence - she would never be able to explain. He told stories and immediately opened his world up to her, and she was the same with him.

But something was there that Maria never expected. She trusted that they would have a safe, comfortable, and beyond loving relationship. There was something else: she felt as though Georg had been there all her life. She felt as though he fit so well into her life, so quickly, that it was as though he had always been there. And maybe he was. Not literally, of course, but he was always a part of her life because he was always meant to be there. It was something that she would never be able to put her finger onto, but knew it was never needed.

"Darling? You're rather quiet. We haven't gotten close enough to the palace to be dumbstruck by it's beauty," Georg said with a chuckle. "Is anything bothering you?"

"No, no, of course not," Maria replied, squeezing the arm she was holding onto slightly. "I was only thinking about how happy I am. I think that every day, really, but every time I have a new reason to be on top of the world."

"And what would be today's reason?"

"You." Maria slowed down their stride and turned to look at him.

"And the day before that?" Georg pulled her closer.

"You." She cocked her head to the side and looked upwards. "It was you the day before that one, too. You, you, you!" She wrapped her arms around Georg's back, squeezed him, and kissed his chin. "It's always you, and always will be. It's something new every day, but it always comes back to you… And I love it that way!"

"Well, Baroness. That is quite the testimony! But I'm glad you mentioned it, because I feel the exact same. You are my world, and I would never do anything to change that." He reached down to rest his forehead against her's, and lightly kissed her lips.

"Mmm. I really wish you wouldn't be so forward in public, Captain. It's very distracting and all it makes me want to do is run back to our room." Maria smugly looked into his eyes, smiled, and grabbed his hand to pull him towards resuming their path.

As they approached their destination, the entrance to Versailles grew bigger and bigger. The sun was shining brightly and proudly over the Sun King's palace, making its radiance even more breathtaking. Maria was absolutely in awe, and Georg, who had seen it before, was struck by its magnificence once again.

There were a good amount of people there, so Maria and Georg had a chance to admire the front of the courtyard beyond the main gate, lined with gold, standing tall like the rulers who occupied its palace once had. Georg looked down at his wife, who wore a whimsical look on her face. "My darling, I didn't think anything would leave you speechless, but I must congratulate Louis on doing so," he quipped.

"Oh stop, I don't want to ruin its grandeur essence by chatter." Maria smiled up to Georg and wrapped her arm around his waist, while he subsequently held onto her shoulders. They continued to exchange smiles and point out a few details of what they could see of the landmark so far.

In the mean time, Maria noticed, as the line began to curve around behind them, across their way there was a woman with some children she was apparently looking after, but they were chattering amongst themselves. She looked a bit worn, but was polished enough, in Maria's opinion, but not quite up to the women Maria had encountered in their circles in Salzburg and around them in Paris. But this woman seemed to be staring in Maria's direction, and she couldn't understand why. It was a bit annoying to her. In Salzburg she was eyed because of gossip, and now the same thing was happening here. When Georg gave her a questioning look, Maria knitted her eyebrows and gestured with her eyes towards the woman.

"Oh, Maria, don't worry about her. She's just bent out of joint."

"Georg, don't say such things! I'm sure that's not the case. I just can't understand why I'm so interesting to look at. In Salzburg, I suppose I understood, but here too nonetheless!"

"Why shouldn't it be the case, my darling?" He squeezed her shoulders. "Let's think this through, shall we? You are breathtaking, youthful, and a weight is lifted off of anyone's shoulders who looks your way. Yes, you have a husband twenty-five years your senior, but he has not lost much with age…" He took a moment to admire Maria as she laughed at his self-complimenting joke and rolled her eyes. "I must say, we are very lucky. Not because of what we have, necessarily, but because of how we feel. I think I speak for both of us when I say that love is written in our features and if people can see that and think something else of it, who cares?"

Maria carefully thought over her husband's words for a moment. "I suppose you're right. And don't think I don't appreciate everything we have, emotionally and materialistically, because I do. But I don't see why that's of interest to anyone. It's our business. It feels strange to be watched."

"I know. I think it's a matter of getting used to, I'm afraid. Once everything gets settled and we've gotten into a comfortable routine together, instead of gallivanting all over France, it won't seem like such a spectacle. I can see where everything would seem to be, between a large wedding in a small city, a new society, new doting husband. I'm sorry for that. But just remember that I love you and at the end of every day, I'll be the only one staring at you." He gave Maria a smoldering look, which she returned with shining eyes.

"Well, if that's not the most promising prospect, I don't know what is!" Maria reached up and eagerly gave Georg a fierce kiss on the cheek, causing him to grin.

Within a few minutes, they were behind the gates, standing in the courtyard of the magnificent Versailles. Once they strolled into the actual buildings, Maria and Georg resolved to holding hands, but naturally staying near one another. They slowly wound their way through the grand parlors, stair cases, and chambers.

While standing in Marie Antoinette's chamber, Maria decided to linger at the rail facing her bed for a few moments. Georg stood behind her, but inched closer as he noticed this. His hands met Maria's in front of her torso, resting on the railing. "If I could make you Queen, I would," he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Then everyone would stare and we would never be alone. All I want is you," she retorted, with a small smile reflecting her growing confidence and amusement with his charade of gallantry. She made sure it was small enough for him to not notice.

"Good. Let them stare! Let them know that I hold the heart of the most beautiful, gracious, vivacious, and scrumptious Queen who has ever and will ever live!" Georg was sure to show the joy in his voice, reflecting his own jubilant feelings.

After a good laugh, they moved on through the rest of the exhibits, stopping in the gift shop, as they usually did for silly little mementos that either one of them thought funny or worth saving for another laugh later on, and for more thoughtful things that the children would enjoy. A dress for their dolls for Gretl and Marta, a French biography of Marie Antoinette for Brigitta (_"She can exercise her school language and feed her own little heart's desire all at once!"_ Georg had proudly pointed out when originally coming up with the idea to get her some French books while they were in France), amongst other things.

The last leg of this trip would be the extensive gardens, adorned with trees, fountains, and exquisite landscaping. Both Maria and Georg took the opportunity to leisurely soak in the surroundings, as they thoroughly enjoyed being immersed in the greener nature.

"If you were King Louis, would you have your children 'marching about the grounds, breathing deeply?'" Maria asked, jokingly but not without mocking she and her husband's first meeting.

"Well, my grounds would be more extensive than usual," he turned to Maria. "But never, darling, of course not. I need to tell you, though." Georg placed his hand on the small of Maria's back and guided her to a bench in the center of the path where it branched off. They sat close together, hand in hand, facing the _promenade._ "I'm sorry that that is the way you first met me. If I could do anything to take that monster away from having been in existence, I would."

"My dear Georg, I would never want you to. Because it's only a reminder that you are human. You have worked to build up your children's trust and love, as well as mine. If you had put on a façade for me, I wouldn't have cared for that any more. You were hurt, and yes it wasn't fair, but it's fixed. The past is the past, and you don't need to apologize for it."

Georg had hung his head during Maria's proclamation. She brought her hand to his opposite cheek and gently guided his face down to her own. The kiss that budded covered the seed of their undying understanding for each other. It would forever be in the garden of Versailles. Surrounded by the strolling tourists, smiling warmly at the lovers or minding their own business. The sun shone down, illuminating the flowing waters, green shrubs and distant palace. But most importantly, it warmed the shared hearts of a love that left one of its remnants in that garden. A place they would return to with age, with their children, and with an all-new love each time.

**I'm so sorry for this chapter taking so long. I was getting into a new semester and all that, so I hope the next one after this will come a little sooner! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this one and you continue to read! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Some "M" content. First part none, but towards the end, a bit of it. Short-lived, the first half could be worth the read, but it's up to you.***

Chapter 6

Maria stood silently looking over the streets of Paris practically at a bird's eye view. _La Tour Eiffel_. This is what tied up Paris for her. Although they had some time left, Maria knew that being at the top of this landmark meant that she was really in Paris.

Georg was saying something to one of the workers and when she felt he was beside her once more, Maria said, "I've never felt superior to anything, until now. Not because I necessarily feel that I am better than anyone else, but because I am better that who I once was."

"My darling, you have every right to. You have always been extraordinary. Me, our children, every one who knows you sees that you are a remarkable woman. Only now, you're finally getting everything you have always deserved… The world at your fingertips."

Maria felt so much sentiment towards her husband at that moment, all she could do was hug his waist and rest her head on his shoulder. Georg only smiled, hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head.

As they stood there, Maria thought back to a few weeks before when they had shopped up and down the Champs-Élysées and ended on the Arc de Triomphe. As she looked down, she saw where they had walked, laughed, and made their way to where they were. In a way, that is the way Maria felt in this moment, she was on top of the world, surveying all that had once been, everything around her. And with this man next to her, she would never have to get down.

The worker that Georg had been talking to then returned with champagne and two flutes. "What is this, Georg?" Maria smirked.

"It's only the most special, celebratory thing to do while looking over the whole city!" He thanked the man and handed a flute to Maria. "To you. My most beautiful, darling, divine wife. The queen of my world. I love you to the heavens and above, and couldn't be luckier to call you mine."

Maria clinked her glass to his, but before lifting it back up, looked into his eyes and added, "I don't know what I would ever do without you. I needed you just as much as you claimed that I helped you out of your grief."

"And how is that?" Georg softly asked, astonished at Maria's confession.

"You allowed me to find the only place where I really, truly belong. Everything else was only temporary. You have been the most stable person in my life, along with others who only guided me along the way. You're my friend, my confidante… and I'm the luckiest person in the world to also call you my husband. I'm glad everything had once been so wicked because I love you all the more for it now. You are exactly what my life needed and I'm glad you came when you did."

Georg's eyes began to well up with a few tears as he looked into his wife's clear, honest blue eyes — a sea in which he would never swim to shore. All he could do was whisper, "Oh my darling," bringing his lips down to hers. She returned the kiss ardently, sealing what she had said to him. All of it was true, the definition of his importance. It was one of the only ways she would ever be able to put into words what she felt for him. In most other instances, it would be indescribable. But at that moment, Maria's ability to speak exactly what her mind put together before even thinking about it took over her and she expressed all that her husband would ever need to hear.

Georg pulled back, cupped Maria's face tenderly and told her, "You're all I'll ever need."

She smiled radiantly and replied, "Well that's good. Because you're all I'll ever need as well. So," she chuckled, "that's that!"

"I suppose it is!" Georg kissed Maria once more before they turned to soak in the view once more.

Later that night, after Maria and Georg had gone to dinner and returned to the hotel, Georg shut the door to their suite and Maria grabbed his hand to pull him close. She hugged his frame tightly to her own, and soon Georg felt her shoulders begin to shake. Somehow, Georg understood immediately that she was only being wracked with a new wave of emotions.

He gently pushed them towards the sofa to sit. Maria surprised him, however, when she waited for Georg to sit and then proceeded to place herself across his lap. He welcomed her into his arms and she nestled into his neck to let the last of her tears out. After a few minutes, Georg felt her calm and her breath keep up to his ear, where she whispered, "I love you."

Maria kissed him along his neck and jawline while opening the buttons of his shirt. After that and his jacket were discarded to the floor, Georg lifted Maria so that she was then straddling him. The skirt of her dress was pushed up to her hips as he ran his hands along her slender legs, back side, and over her panties. Maria reached to guide his hand to the zipper under her arm, which he pulled down almost immediately.

After that was added to Georg's shirts, Maria took care of his belt buckle and pants' zipper so she could remove her underwear while he got rid of those. Finally, her bra was lost in the heap and Georg reached down to caress her breasts. He took Maria's cue when she thrust into him, lifting and lowering her onto him.

They made love deeply and tenderly. Maria's forehead was lovingly resting against her lover's as she whimpered and pulled at his strands of hair. Georg called to his wife as he moved within her, and only when she gripped his member did he know she had reached her peak as he groaned her name through his lips. Surprised by Maria's quiet demeanor, gripping his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek, he opened his eyes to look at her. What Georg saw made him realize how tender and fragile he and his wife had just become.

When Maria felt him move to look at her, she lowered her eyes before meeting his gaze. They were wet with moisture, she was so engrossed in her feelings that she did not feel her eyes moisten or know the tears had come until the immediate throws of orgasm had ebbed away. She did not scream out or gasp in ecstasy, as she usually had, to which Georg would do the same before smothering their cries with his mouth. This time, her mind was blank except for emotion and she wouldn't even allow the night air around them to hear what she felt. It didn't even reach Georg's ears.

It was only meant to be felt. The raw emotions hidden in the marrow of Maria's soul was only to be snuck into Georg's silently, without warning. This would happen in the most tender, unexpected moods that left Maria temperamental because one moment she was the most simple, yet emotional being, and the next, everything was racing through her veins and she didn't know what to think or feel first.

This was all conveyed to Georg naturally, which Maria would never understand how, and he gently lifted them off of the couch, still as one, and lowered them onto the bed. Neither thought, they only made love once more before falling silent in each other's arms.

For two people who found it easy to convey their needs to other's, they would turn to these raw moments where nothing, not even words, existed besides emotion. It was where they could meet half way between their playful banter, daily turbulence, and eternal love. Both Maria and Georg were left with a rush of feelings in the end, but knew that this was all they needed to communicate between each other. Simplicity.

They wouldn't need words, cries, looks. Just a transfer of love from one being to another. As they were ordained to be.

***There's Chpt. 6. This may or may not be the last of the honeymoon chapters, but there will be more to come afterwards. Although I'm mainly using the movie's versions of Maria and Georg, as with the von Trapps' real story, I will not use the Anschluss immediately after the honeymoon. Partially because that's not what actually happened, but also because I like to be wrapped up in their relationship and daily feats as a married couple for as long as possible. Eventually, though, I will refer to real-life people and possibly events that are based on the real family because I have a tendency of doing so. :) xoxo **

**Hope you are enjoying everything. Keep on reading!**


End file.
